


Strawberries and Dipping Chocolate

by freetheelves2



Category: Pretty In Pink (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetheelves2/pseuds/freetheelves2
Summary: Alternate ending to Pretty in Pink, just like how it was initially planned. Duckie gets the girl... and things happen.





	

Andie looked up as she stepped into the large hallway leading to where people were no doubt dancing right now. Where Blane was no doubt dancing right now. Having a great time without her.

She sighed. No one around. No Blane, waiting on her at the top of the stairs to tell her how sorry he was and how much he wanted to be in that room with her at that very moment, dancing until their feet ached so much they’d have to spend days on end in bed.

She might as well turn around and go back now.

Shaking her head at herself, she almost turned around and left. She’d come this far. She wasn’t about to back out now. This was _her prom_.

Glancing wistfully at the couples at the top of the stairs, one of them moved to—

At first she thought it was Blane.

It wasn’t.

She let out a breath that she hadn’t been aware she’d been holding inside, a grin slowly spreading over her face once she’d gotten over the shock of the fact that he was actually there, taking off those silly glasses to smile down at her.

After what had happened, there was no way of knowing if she was still in possession of her best friend. And she wasn’t talking about Iona.

Duckie. Her Duckman. Looking absolutely dashing in his own way

She started towards the stairs, speeding up her pace one second, before simply breaking out into a run, only to fly into his arms to be twirled around, both of them laughing.

“Your hair! What happened?” she asked, still grinning. At this rate, she could tell she wasn’t about to stop any time soon.

“Well, I guess… you’re looking at it,” he replied, blushing and staring at his feet.

He could be so cute sometimes. “Oh, wow, you look great!” she said emphatically, almost instantaneously bringing about some more coloration on her Duckie.

“Yes, you know… you look stunning… it’s… it’s breathtaking,” he stuttered, and she smiled before making a face. He always said things like that. There was no way to know, after all. Suddenly, he added, “Now, Andie, I want you to know that despite my appearance at this function, I remain now, and will always be, a Duckman.” He pointed matter-of-factly to his feet. Oh yes. The striped duckies. Andie couldn’t help but laugh.

“May I admire you?” she asked, trying to refrain from laughing.

“Oh… if you wish,” he said, as if he heard it every minute, before making a slightly pained-looking face and moving to let her slip her arm through his. “Let’s plow…”

They entered the ballroom to “If you leave” being played by the band on the stage, and Andie instantly tensed. She didn’t want Blane to be here, with some other girl. She didn’t need to see that. A large part of her wanted to do just what she’d told her father earlier – that she was going just to walk in and out again, just to see what it was like, whether it was on Duckie’s arm or not, but another part of her knew that she couldn’t just leave.

Then she saw Blane.

Duckie could tell. She knew because he squeezed her arm reassuringly, letting her know he was still there for her. She knew that.

“Shall we dance?” she asked, feeling sick to her stomach.

“It wouldn’t be unheard of,” Duckie answered, laughing, and took her hand in his.

They walked out onto the dance floor together, and she noticed that Blane was sitting alone, looking thoroughly mope-y. Well. Served him right, a small part of her was saying, but it still stung nevertheless.

He seemed to have noticed her – she wasn’t entirely sure – but made no effort to come up to her or say anything, or even wave. She was about to ask Duckie if they could just leave when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Pulled her close in the sense that he pulled her away from the scene playing out right next to them. So she wouldn’t have to witness it. She silently thanked him by giving him a small squeeze in response, and smiled, despite him being unable to see it. Slowly they swayed to the music. He really did a fantastic job taking care of her. Especially since she’d been so horrible to him. She’d almost been convinced that he was going to take his vow to heart, about never being there for her ever again.

She should have had more faith in him.

The song was over before she knew it, and he pulled away to look her in the eyes. “Hey. You okay?” She just nodded in response, before saying, “Can we leave? I think I’ve had enough of this place for tonight.”

“You sure?” he asked, concern evident in the expression on his face, as well as in his voice, and she nodded.

Taking her hand, they slowly walked out to the parking lot together, him instantly gravitating towards the driver’s side.

“Duckie…” she said, wearily, not wanting to play any games right now.

“I want to open the door for you,” he said eagerly, always the gentleman. She sighed. “Why do you always do stuff like this, hm? Why? I just don’t understand it.”

He looked at her for a long time after she said that, unsure of what to say now. “Do you want the truth… or a lie?” he finally asked, and she stared at him dumbfounded.

“Truth, of course. If I ask for the lie, I’ll get my answer anyway, I just won’t get to hear it from you.”

He seemed so torn all of a sudden, as if that question had been just to buy him time.

“Duckie…?”

“I love you,” he suddenly said, very quickly, meeting her gaze and looking more troubled than she’d ever seen him. “I love you, and… and I’m not afraid to admit it. If you laugh, you laugh, but I just—“

She kissed him.

For a moment the world stopped and then it all stopped as she broke the kiss, still staring at him like he was from another planet.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she whispered, still just inches from his face.

“I thought you’d laugh at me. Tell me to shove off. Not believe me,” he said slowly, staring at his feet.

“Who’s laughing?” she stared at him, willing him to stare back and realize that she wasn’t trying to just make a fool of him. He toyed with the edge of his jacket.

“This is going to sound really stupid,” he started slowly, still not willing to meet her gaze, “but I went out before prom and I bought myself a bunch of strawberries with dipping chocolate to console myself for afterwards. They’re back in my room at home. I… I know it’s not the nicest place by far, but if you’d like, I’d share. It could make for a nice after-party, no? What do you think?”

Andie smiled and nodded, and within a moment, they were off.

“I can see why you want to spend as little time as possible here… it looks like it’s gotten even worse since I saw it last…” Andie said slowly as she stepped inside the shabby little thing he called his bedroom, dropping off her bag and things and sitting down on his bed, where he already sat, looking thoroughly immersed in thought.

“So. Strawberries? I guess you don’t have to do any consoling now, so…”

He smiled a little, getting up and getting the small box and bringing it over to the bed. Grabbing a strawberry, she slowly started nibbling on it, still not sure why he was looking so far off into space. Finally he spoke. “Why, Andie? Why’d you do it?” he said very slowly, looking at her.

“Why’d I do what?”

“Why did you kiss me out there? Was because… because you pitied me? Because you didn’t want me to feel like a loser; the reject in the triangle?”

She shoved a strawberry in his mouth before he could say anything else.

“Shut up, will you? You always do this to yourself. Why do you always put yourself down like that?”

“I’m not!” he protested rather unintelligibly given the strawberry in his mouth and she took it out again, setting it aside and kissing him, properly this time.

Within a second or so he caught on, wrapping his arms around her waist, hand threading up into her hair as she cupped his face and he held onto her so tightly she was sure he had to be afraid she was about to let go and tell him to bugger off.

When she pulled away to look at him and he made a noise of protest and tried to pull her back, she couldn’t help but smile. Something was tingling down her whole back and into her feet. Iona had been right? Damn, Andie hadn’t even been standing.

“Would I have done that out of pity?” he looked so doubtful. She sighed. “Duckie, I’m sitting on your bed. _Your bed_. And I’m _kissing you_ in this place we call a boy’s bed, and that not exactly bashful, if you don’t mind me saying.”

He blushed. “It’s prom night…”

Her eyes widened at the realization. “Yes, yes I suppose it is.”

“And I haven’t even spent five hundred dollars on you!” he looked so shocked she had to laugh, taking up one of those strawberries again and sucking on it before biting off a piece. “You got strawberries,” she said with a grin to the stunned Duckie, “that’s even better in my opinion. Plus I have you here. My best friend whom I can always rely on.”

“Is that all, though?”

“Well, I… I’m not sure… anymore.” There’d been more she’d wanted to say, but suddenly Duckie took everything off the bed and leaned forward, seemingly hesitant about something. “I… I really want to kiss you right now,” he said quietly, and when she didn’t say anything, he licked his lips slowly, staring down at the bed before capturing her lips in an kiss, cupping her face and sitting up on his knees.

Was this really happening? How was this really happening? One second she had thought herself heartbroken over Blane, and the next second she saw Duckie picking up the pieces because _he loved her_.

It had been completely unexpected of her to do, but what with him sitting on his knees like that, she just leaned back onto the bed, deciding that would be easier. Duckie broke off the kiss.

“…What? Are you sure—“

So many thoughts and emotions were rushing through Andie as she looked at him. Why was it that it seemed like every second she was discovering something entirely new and unexpected about him? Why was she now seeing what she should have seen ages ago?

He was sensitive and caring and a hopeless romantic and _he loved her_. Loved her for ages, it seemed all of a sudden. How had she not seen this? She’d always just thought of him as the devoted, obsessive, a bit off-the-wall friend who just cared enough to always come back.

And she’d been wrong.

What made looking at him now so different from looking at him when he was acting like an attention-deficit 5-year-old, lip-syncing and dancing to Otis Redding?

He was completely different, it seemed.

Andie decided that it was time to stop thinking, pulling him down with her and kissing him, wrapping her arms around him, hearing Duckie make a little noise.

Almost as if by freak chance, the next moment his tongue was in her mouth, simply by accident, but things were naturally progressing in this way, and Andie even made a small whimpering noise, pushing up against him, her hands moving to tug his shirt out of his pants.

He broke off the kiss. “Andie… you can’t,” he breathed, looking shocked.

“Why not?” she asked him plainly, swallowing down a lump in her throat. Her breath was shaky; she’d never experienced _this_ feeling. She had no idea what it was. It was building slowly, primarily in the very, very pit of her stomach, clouding her thoughts and actions. “Don’t you want to…?” she asked tentatively, biting her lip.

“Oh, god Andie, of course I want to, but… I mean… we… I’ve never…” he looked so worried and hesitant that she almost felt bad now for even having brought it up.

“Well, I’ve never either, you know. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it… I just hadn’t found… the right… well.”

He looked away for a moment, thinking, unsure if he’d understood what she’d meant to say quite correctly. “You mean…” he said very slowly, “that _I am_ …”

“Well… you seem to have thought so for so long… I guess I’m just trusting your judgment,” she said slowly, a smile forming on her face.

Duckie started grinning himself, before coughing, and trying to look serious. “You know I wouldn’t want to do anything to hurt you, or anything that you wouldn’t want me to do, right?”

“Yeah,” she said, nodding, undoing his tie and setting it aside, as well as unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off of him, throwing it aside and not really caring where it landed.

“But… I don’t have anything for… I mean… it’s not like I’ve been expecting this…”

Andie stared at him for a second, not really sure what he was talking about. Then realization hit her. “It’s okay. I’m on birth control to have… things be more regulated.”

“Oh.” That was good enough of an explanation, apparently, as he didn’t ask any more questions.

They kept kissing, and she really hadn’t seen anything so far, but the mere fact that he _was_ undressed was enough to have her body reacting to the thought. Not wanting to be too forward, she very slowly let her hand slip between their bodies, running it down his bare chest until she’d reached his pants, her fingers toying with the edge.

“Andie…” he gasped, closing his eyes and apparently forcing himself not to move at all.

Andie hesitated. Hm. How best to not make this seem awkward.. “Okay, I know. Get up and turn around. Okay?”

He nodded eagerly, biting his lip and getting up. He was shaking; she could tell. Pulling the blanket out from under his pillow, she got under it and undid her dress in the back, pulling it off of her and setting it down on the floor next to his bed. Sitting up in bed, she pulled the covers half-way up and took a deep breath. “Duckie?”

He turned his head to see and his eyes grew wide and his breathing more labored, it seemed. “Should I…” he pointed to his pants, wetting his lips, and she just nodded.

They were shed in a second, and the next he’d slid into bed with her, not even looking as he took her face into his hands again and kissed her.

It didn’t mean he wasn’t experiencing anything. She could tell. The proof was pressing up against her leg, and she closed her eyes.

Curiosity.

It was getting the better of her.

Tentatively she slid her hand in between again, placing it on top.

His mouth fell open in a silent gasp, and he seemed to have lost the ability to breathe, thrusting forward.

 _That_ was not small. She swallowed nervously.

“Andie,” he gasped, burrowing his head in the crook of her neck, “ _please_ do that again.”

She bit her lower lip and shook her head. “No. I’d rather have the real thing.”

He stared at her. “Are you serious?”

She nodded her head yes. Her mouth was completely dry, and slowly she moved her hands behind her back and undid her bra, letting it fall on the side of the bed, next sliding down her panties and doing the same to them.

“Your turn,” she whispered shyly. His breath was coming out shaky, and his hands were shaking even more violently than they had been before as he willed his hands to move to pull down his plain white briefs, biting his lower lip so hard he had to be drawing blood.

“What now?” he asked in a shaky whisper when he was done. She took a deep breath. “Now… you do this,” he gasped when she touched him there, leading him.

He entered her slowly, holding onto her as if there was no tomorrow, his eyes closed in what looked like some sort of new peak of bliss for him, biting his lip just as hard as before, if not harder, and he kept going until something stopped him.

His eyes opened, and he stared down at her, the question clearly in his eyes.

She just nodded, and, forcing her eyes shut, braced herself.

The pain came in a flash as he entered her fully, but it was nothing when she compared it to the feelings that seemed to be exploding within her at the moment. It hurt – oh yes it did – but he stopped, waiting for her to relax again, waiting for the pain to go away a little bit; as much as it would, at any rate.

“It’s okay,” she whispered, wrapping her legs around his waist as he kissed her. “Are you sure? I never wanted to hurt you…” he said slowly, his breathing uneven and strained. It had to be killing him, just waiting like this.

“It’s okay,” she repeated, nodding her consent. “I’m fine.”

“I love you.”

“I know.”

It was awkward at first as he started moving; their movements not really matching up as she still tried to escape the pain some, but within about a minute, they had found a steady rhythm.

“Nnngh,” Duckie said, letting his head fall back. “I can’t…” he gasped, and Andie just shook her head, breathing, “Just do it.”

A second later he came inside of her, his face convulsing with every spasm, before letting himself lie down on top of her, careful not to crush her under his weight, both of their breathing irregular.

About five minutes later, Duckie looked up at her, moving so he could kiss her. “I would have never thought,” he slowly said, “that this would happen. Ever.”

“Me neither,” she said, smiling. “But I’m glad it did.”

“Me too. In fact, you have no idea just how much. I mean—“

“It’s okay, Duckie,” she said, grinning at him fondly and kissing him again. “Time for sleep now.” Turning off the light, she moved she he could spoon her from behind.

“… Our bed,” he whispered happily, wrapping his arms around her middle and closing his eyes.


End file.
